TERNURA
by Nabiki-san
Summary: -Que no se te olvide Inuyasha, Rin es mí protegida, mí humana -mencionó Sesshōmaru con voz grave, pronunciando cada palabra con claridad -Mía, no tuya, mía. *Participación de Retos a Pedido del foro ¡Siéntate!* ONESHOT.


**Antes de empezar me gustaría reiterar que éste Oneshot es** _ **en respuesta al reto #103 propuesto por**_ ** _Inochan-Uchiha para el foro ¡Siéntate!_**

 _ **Nota: Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en FF. net,**_ _ **si estás leyéndola en otra página es porque ha sido plagiada.**_

 **TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**

* * *

" **Ternura"**

Ternura. Eso era lo que Rin le provocaba a Inuyasha. En realidad, él todavía no había logrado descubrir en qué exacto instante comenzó a percibir ese curioso sentimiento hacia esa pequeña humana, y más aun tomando en cuenta su propia burda naturaleza.

Tal vez fue en el momento en el que, con ojos llorosos y semblante abatido, ella llegó a aldea de la mano de la anciana Kaede para quedarse durante algún tiempo por órdenes de Sesshōmaru, hacía ya varios años atrás. O quizá fue cuando la vio deambular sola por las afueras del bosque, esperando pacientemente y con una inconfundible mirada anhelante, a que su protector llegara a verla en unas de sus constantes visitas. O probablemente fue cuando, con una sonrisa dulce, se acercó a él para obsequiarle un pequeño ramo de florecillas silvestres, según ella para "animarlo un poco" en los días tristes en los que Kagome había estado ausente.

Resopló al pensar en ello, pues no tenía ni idea, y reacomodó su posición en la rama del árbol en la cual se encontraba recargado. Debajo, a unos metros de su cabaña, se encontraba precisamente ella, Rin, quien parloteaba una y mil cosas con Kagome; ambas animadas y sonriendo. Inuyasha alzó una ceja al verlas desde arriba, comparándolas sin poder evitarlo, pues desde que Rin había dejado de ser "una mocosa", era muy común que el hanyō recordara las palabras que alguna vez había dicho Jinenji; Rin y Kagome eran parecidas, las dos tenían almas puras, valerosas y honestas, cualidades que desde siempre lograban atraerlo de un modo o de otro.

─¡Inuyasha! ─escuchó a Kagome llamarlo ─¡Ven, baja!

─¿Qué pasa? ─respondió, descendiendo del árbol de un salto. Rin le sonrió.

─¿Podrías ir al río y pescar algo para la cena?

─¿Yo?

─Si Inuyasha, yo estaré ocupada en la aldea con un anciano enfermo que necesita de mi ayuda ─la sacerdotisa se le acercó, lo besó sutilmente y le extendió una red de cuerda y una cesta tejida ─Ah y no olvides traer algo de fruta también.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, pero antes de protestar, su mandona esposa estaba ya en camino hacia la aldea. Pensó en Miroku, quien solía recordarle sus nuevos deberes como hombre casado, pero eso era el colmo, ahora hasta mandadero tenía que ser.

─Iré con usted, señor Inuyasha ─Rin lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera soltar alguna maldición, se le plantó en frente y le dedicó una mirada de perrito ─¿Puedo?

Arrgg, odiaba que esa niña hiciera eso. Era prácticamente imposible negarle algo si lo miraba de esa manera, incluso se preguntó si Sesshōmaru era capaz de resistirlo. Supuso que ni ese inepto podía. Malvada mocosa.

Él no le dijo nada, simplemente volvió a resoplar, rodó los ojos y ladeó la cabeza dándole autorización para acompañarlo. Rin emitió una risita de satisfacción y comenzó a seguirlo hasta el río.

Se mantuvieron callados todo el camino, cosa inusual, pues esa jovencita solía hablar hasta por los codos. Era una humana extraña. Al principio, Inuyasha ni siquiera sabía cómo comportarse alrededor de Rin. De cierta forma sentía que tenía cierta responsabilidad con ella, pues al verla, recordaba la penetrante y hostil mirada de advertencia de su hermano mayor, cuyos fríos ojos dorados, más que ordenarle, le exigían cuidar a la chiquilla en su ausencia. Bastaba un vistazo para que Inuyasha supiera lo valiosa que era Rin para Sesshōmaru, y eso lo hacía sentir aún más incómodo en su presencia. Porque bueno, ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio, además del lambiscón de Jaken, querría pasar permanecer al lado de alguien tan insufrible como ese daiyōkai?!. Estaba loca, o al menos eso pensaba antes de pasar el tiempo suficiente con ella como para comenzar a tomarle cariño.

─¿Qué te pasa hoy, Rin? ─le preguntó mientras caminaban por el sendero de tierra, extrañado y hasta harto de tanto mutismo por su parte.

─¿A mí? ─la adolescente lo miró por un instante y luego desvió la vista, nerviosa ─Nada, ¿por…por qué?

─¡Feh!, A mí no me engañas, niña. No es normal que precisamente tú estés tan callada, así que habla.

Rin sonrió con picardía. Los modos bruscos y golpeados del "señor Inuyasha" siempre le habían parecido graciosos, y antes que intimidarla, le provocaban ternura.

─Le diré, si me deja tocar sus orejas. ─le dijo haciéndole una mueca divertida.

─JA, olvídalo. ─él bufó y se cruzó de brazos. ¿Qué jodida manía tenía Rin con sus pobres orejas?. Desde niña siempre le pedía tocarlas, e inclusive una vez le dejó casi sin pelo una de ellas de tanto que la acarició.

─Vamos, es que son tan suaves y peludas, ¿por favor? ─y ahí estaban de nuevo esos ojitos suplicantes. Maldita sea, esa niña era una manipuladora experta y ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

─Hazlo de una vez entonces ─habló de mala gana, golpeándose mentalmente, permitiendo que las delicadas y pequeñas manos de Rin se acercaran por milésima vez su cabeza ─Ahora dime qué rayos te sucede ─ella lo miró una vez más, sonrió traviesa y de la nada echó a correr hasta la orilla del río que rodeaba la aldea, dejando a Inuyasha con la palabra en la boca ─¡Óyeme, chiquilla embustera ven aquí!

* * *

─Así nunca pescarás nada ─dijo Inuyasha una vez al borde del río, observando cómo Rin lanzaba la red al agua con torpeza, moviéndola de un lado a otro, inquieta ─Debes permanecer quieta.

─El señor Sesshōmaru vino a verme hace dos días ─mencionó ella de repente, cambiando el tema y volteándolo a ver. Inuyasha alzó las cejas sorprendido, ¿en qué momento fue?, que ni siquiera se percató ─Él… desea que yo vuelva a su lado.

─¿Te lo ordenó?, ¿Te ordenó volver con él?

─No, me lo preguntó ─aclaró Rin con prisa, sonrojándose al darse cuenta enseguida del cambio de humor de su acompañante. Inuyasha se veía serio, pensativo y hasta algo molesto ─Me dijo que yo ya me encontraba lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar una decisión sobre mi futuro, pero… me dejó claro que le complacería mucho que yo eligiera irme con él.

Claro, ya lo suponía. Si su hermano no perdía el tiempo. Rin tenía ya 17 años, era una joven muy linda, encantadora, gentil, ¡¿cómo demonios Sesshōmaru, a pesar de sus estúpidos prejuicios, no iba a querer tener como compañera a una mujer como ella?!. Porque estaba completamente seguro de que esas eran las intenciones de ese demonio: hacer a Rin su pareja. Nada más había que ver cómo la miraba.

─¿Qué vas a hacer, niñita? ─habló al fin él, mirándola de reojo, haciendo énfasis en el " _niñita_ ", como si con eso pudiera evitar que ella creciera más, como si pudiera hacerla volver a la infancia de la nada.

─Ya no soy una niñita, Inuyasha-sama. ─sí, eso le quedaba muy claro aunque no quisiera.

─Para mí siempre serás una niñita escandalosa ─mencionó sin mirarla, mientras sacaba con cuidado la red del agua ─¿Y bien?, ¿Qué le dijiste?

─Nada, primero tenía que hablarlo con Kagome-sama y sobretodo… con usted ─posó su mano en el hombro masculino, incitándolo a que le regresara la mirada ─Vendrá mañana para saber mi respuesta.

Inuyasha se quedó callado unos minutos, colocando los peces capturados en la canasta. Podía olfatear el nerviosismo en la esencia de la chiquilla, ansiosa por escuchar lo que él le diría. El hanyō respiró hondo, sabiendo muy bien lo que sucedería. Ese día sería el último que Rin permanecería en la aldea.

─Vas a volver con ese cretino, ¿verdad?

─No le diga "cretino" ─respondió ella riéndose un poco, colocando los brazos en jarra, tratando de parecer molesta ─Además, ¿cómo sabe que yo…?

─¡Feh!, es obvio. Deberías ver tu cara de boba cuando lo ves.

─La misma que usted pone cuando está cerca de la señora Kagome ─contratacó divertida, acercándose para salpicarlo un poco con el agua de río.

─¡Hey!

Rin reía otra vez. Vaya que no había momento en que esa niña no irradiara una felicidad luminosa, a veces incluso fastidiosa, pero ahora, que ella se iría y no sabía hasta cuándo podría volver a oír su risa, Inuyasha atesoró en su corazón ese sonido, tal y como tenía atesorada la de Kagome… y la de Kikyō.

─Entonces… ─volvió a hablar ella, jugando con las manos, teniendo las mejillas rosadas. ─¿A usted le parece bien?

─¿Quieres mi opinión? ─preguntó el hanyō algo incrédulo. Pero Rin respondió con simpleza, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

─Pues claro, usted, la señora Kagome y la abuela Kaede, en paz descanse, son quienes han cuidado de mi durante todo éste tiempo, son mi familia… usted es mi familia.

Al escucharla, Inuyasha sintió un calor reconfortante en sus adentros. Con Rin tenía algo más allá de esa responsabilidad constante de ver por su bienestar. La noche en que la vio llorar en silencio por la muerte de Kaede, Inuyasha sintió que algo se quebraba en su corazón. Rin se encontraba sola, abandonada parcialmente, desprotegida, en un lugar en el que, muy en fondo, sabía que no pertenecía. Sin evitarlo, se vio reflejado en esa jovencita de apenas 12 años en ese entonces, pues él mismo se había encontrado completamente solo y asilado del mundo durante muchísimos años.

Inuyasha le sonrió de vuelta y le indicó que ya era tiempo de volver. Cortaron unas cuantas frutas de los árboles aledaños y se encaminaron de regreso a la aldea. No hablaron mucho más del asunto, ni de eso, ni de nada más en realidad. Eso hasta que la joven apresuró el paso y lo jaló un poco de su haori.

─Inuyasha-sama, mire

Al lado contrario del sendero, se acercaba la carreta de un vendedor ambulante. El hanyō estaba algo fastidiado, quiso dejarlo pasar y continuar con su camino, pero al minuto, Rin ya estaba frente al comerciante, curioseando entre las mercancías que éste le ofrecía sin reparos.

─Seguro a Kagome-sama le encantará ─dijo la adolescente emocionada, mostrándole a Inuyasha una mascada de satén azul.

─Rin vamos, no hay tiempo para gastar dinero en esas cosas.

─¡Ayy señor Inuyasha, no sea así!, es muy linda, piense en la cara de felicidad que pondrá la señora Kagome ─suplicó, una vez más con ese endemoniado puchero. Él rodó los ojos ─El monje Miroku tiene razón, debe ser más detallista con su mujer.

─Está a muy buen precio, es de la seda más fina ─intervino el vendedor, y para asegurar la ganancia, le mostró a Rin un artículo más ─Y para usted señorita, ésta peineta le quedará maravillosa.

La jovencita observó encantada aquel delicado broche plateado, mientras Inuyasha sacaba unas cuantas monedas, algunas de las que había ganado por exterminar a un insignificante monstruo junto a Miroku y Sango.

─¿La quieres? ─le preguntó él, reparando en la mirada de desilusión de la chica al devolver la peineta.

─¿Ehh?, no Inuyasha-sama, no es necesario, no tengo dinero para comprarla.

─Ya, tómala ─le ordenó a ella, al tiempo en que le entregaba más monedas al comerciante ─Nos la llevaremos también.

─Pero…

─No seas necia, niña. Yo quiero obsequiártela, así que cierra la boca y acéptala.

Rin se quedó impresionada por un momento. Sesshōmaru solía ser el único que acostumbraba a regalarle cosas, pero ahora ese gesto tan lindo del señor Inuyasha, había logrado conmoverla y emocionarla a tal punto de lazársele en un alegre abrazo inesperado.

─¡Muchas gracias, de verdad!

El medio demonio aceptó el aspaviento en un principio, pero después tuvo que apartarla pues la joven prácticamente lo estaba asfixiando con sus aparentemente delgados brazos. Al final sonrió también, contento de que el detalle le hubiese gustado tanto, a pesar de que fuera pequeño y ni la mitad de fino comparado a los obsequios que el presumido de su hermano le traía. Sin más continuaron su recorrido hacia la aldea. Esta vez, sin tanto silencio.

* * *

Kagome había vuelto, justo unos minutos antes de que Inuyasha y Rin entraran a la cabaña. La adolescente se había ofrecido a ayudarles a preparar la cena, cosa habitual pues, aunque no vivían los tres juntos, Rin solía permanecer mucho tiempo con ambos desde la muerte de Kaede; a Inuyasha no le gustaba que ella se quedara sola en su propia vivienda, consideraba algo peligroso que una jovencita de su edad viviera así, expuesta a que cualquier demonio o humano se le acercara con malas intenciones aprovechándose de su condición. Por eso la invitaban frecuentemente a que estuviera con ellos, incluso, en las noches más frías y oscuras, Kagome la convencía de pasar la noche ahí. Algo que la chica agradecía sin cesar, pues no había cosa que la asustara más, que quedarse completamente sola en medio de la negrura del crepúsculo en una choza helada.

─Así que… te dijo lo de Sesshōmaru, ¿cierto? ─le preguntó Kagome a Inuyasha, preparando el futón extra para que Rin durmiera con ellos, después de todo, era su última noche ─Para ella es muy importante lo que tú pienses, Inuyasha.

El hanyō se quedó callado un momento observando a su mujer. Por supuesto que Rin ya había hablado con la sacerdotisa también, no había nadie más a quien le tuviera tanta confianza. Kagome estaba tranquila, como si supiera perfectamente que eso pasaría tarde o temprano, y a decir verdad, él también lo sabía, aunque le costara más trabajo asimilarlo.

─Pues pienso que Rin es demasiado buena, demasiado…tierna para ese idiota. ─le respondió en voz baja, cuidando que la otra joven no lo escuchara desde el extremo opuesto de la habitación.

─Es tu hermano.

─Eso no lo hace menos idiota

Kagome suspiró y se encogió de hombros, al tiempo en que se acercaba a él para depositar un pequeño beso en su mejilla tratando de apaciguar su mal genio. Tal vez Inuyasha tenía algo de razón, Sesshōmaru y Rin eran tan distintos que era difícil creer que tuvieran una relación tan compleja, pero así siempre había sido y no había nada que hacer.

─Rin lo quiere, y él también a ella, creo que de eso no hay duda ─le aseguró Kagome, melancólica ─Ella será feliz… el único problema será lo mucho que la vamos a extrañar.

Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos.

─Ya lo sé.

* * *

La mañana llegó muy pronto, o eso pensó el hanyō, pues apenas salieron los primeros rayos de sol, vio a Rin salir muy apresurada de la cabaña en dirección al bosque. Sabía a lo que acudía, lo que sucedería, el característico y molesto aroma de su hermano mayor ya estaba presente. Por un momento quiso detenerla, pero no lo hizo, no tenía ningún derecho, no era su padre, aunque a veces se sintiera como tal. No lo entendía muy bien, pero sentía por ella un cariño especial muy parecido al que le tenía a Shippō por ejemplo, pero al mismo tiempo era distinto, pues Rin era una niña, una niña frágil, ingenua e inocente que le inspiraba una ternura que no había sentido desde que su propia madre vivía.

Y cuando la vio regresar hacia la aldea, con una sonrisa radiante y ojos llenos de luz, se dio cuenta de que el momento de dejarla ir había llegado. Rin se le acercó, lo tomó de la mano y lo encaminó hacia el árbol sagrado. Ya lo suponía, la chiquilla quería hablar con él en privado una última vez antes de partir, para despedirse tal vez.

─¿Entonces?... ─comenzó ella, sacando de entre su kimono la peineta de plata que él le había regalado el día anterior para enseguida colocársela en el cabello.

─Entonces ¿qué? ─dijo Inuyasha, disimulando un poco su malestar, cubriéndose bajo la sombra del gran árbol, justo debajo del lugar exacto dónde había estado clavado durante cincuenta años.

─¡Sobre mi decisión, Inuyasha-sama!, ¿Qué dice?

─¡¿Qué voy a decir?! ─juntó las cejas ─Si eso es lo que crees que es correcto y te traerá felicidad…

─¡Sí, sí lo creo!

─¿Estas segura? ─la vio a los ojos, serio. Tal vez había una pequeña posibilidad de que reconsiderara. ─La vida que te espera no es nada fácil, te lo advierto.

─Estoy decidida. ─Inuyasha nunca había visto a Rin tan segura. Al responder no lo hizo con la voz juguetona de siempre, sino con un tono tan determinado que le hizo comprender que la " _mocosa_ " había crecido realmente y se había convertido en una mujer, una muy hermosa. Sin más, suspiró con resignación.

─Pues no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, más que desearte lo mejor. Pero escucha, si algo, sea lo que sea, llegara a salir mal en algún momento, no dudes que puedes regresar con nosotros sin problemas. Hablo en serio, Rin, aquí estaremos… _Y me encargaré de partirle la cara a Sesshōmaru después_. ─pensó lo último.

─Gracias, señor Inuyasha ─la sonrisa de ángel apareció de nuevo, y ésta vez, a diferencia de los estrujones efusivos que Rin solía brindarle, se acercó a él de forma lenta, envolviéndolo en un tibio y delicado abrazo lleno de agradecimiento y montones de cariño ─Nunca olvide que lo quiero mucho.

─Y yo… y yo a ti, niñita ─le dijo al oído, devolviéndole el abrazo con el mismo afecto, acariciando su cabello de forma paternal y escuchando sus latidos fuertes y claros.

─Usted tiene un lugar muy importante en mi corazón, ¿lo sabe? ─Inuyasha asintió apenas, con una ligera sonrisa curvándose en sus labios.

Permanecieron así un buen rato, sabiendo que era su forma de decir adiós, de agradecerse por la compañía mutua en los días de tristeza y de expresarse todo el apego que habían desarrollado en esos últimos años.

El crujir de una rama los interrumpió. Se separaron poco a poco al ver que detrás de ellos, saliendo de entre un par de arbustos, aparecieron Sesshōmaru y Jaken. El primero con una mirada mortífera dirigida especialmente a Inuyasha, y el segundo con los ojos más abiertos de normal apuntándolos a ambos con uno de sus huesudos dedos.

─¡Pe…pero, ¿qué demonios ésta pasando aquí?! ─gritó el demonio verde, indignadísimo al ver la escena. Rin era una desvergonzada, mira que andar abrazando tan efusivamente a ese ordinario de Inuyasha cuando ya había formulado un compromiso con su amo bonito. Mal, mal.

─Rin ─el daiyōkai pronunció su nombre con algo de brusquedad, dejando claro que no le había causado la menor gracia lo que vio segundos atrás. Avanzó unos pasos, fulminando al hanyō con la mirada y exigiéndole con la misma que se apartara de inmediato de su protegida. Inuyasha resopló e igualmente frunció el ceño.

─Sesshōmaru-sama, voy enseguida, hola otra vez señor Jaken ─Rin se acercó como si nada y le sonrió con cariño. Lo observó, estaba molesto. Le rindió una pequeñísima reverencia y se apresuró a hablar ─Estoy casi lista para partir, sólo…

─¿Qué es eso? ─la interrumpió Sesshōmaru, apuntando su dorada mirada hacia el adorno plateado que Rin llevaba en su cabello y que no portaba cuando habló con ella en la mañana ─No recuerdo habértela obsequiado antes.

─Oh no, fue el señor Inuyasha. Él la compró para mí, es muy bonita ¿verdad?

Esas simples palabras acompañadas del gesto sonriente de la joven, sólo sirvieron para aumentar el enojo del daiyōkai a un nivel mayor. ¿Desde cuándo Inuyasha tenía esas atenciones con Rin, _su_ Rin?, ¡¿Quién demonios se creía ese inepto?!

No podía evitarlo a veces, le molestaba en demasía la cercanía que su protegida había desarrollado con el hanyō. Por un lado le agradecía de cierta manera el haber cuidado a la humana durante todo ese tiempo en que Sesshōmaru la dejó en la aldea para crecer, experimentar y madurar antes de optar qué hacer en el futuro, eso era necesario, por eso se decía siempre que debía perdonarle la vida, al menos durante un tiempo más, pero a pesar de todo, no soportaba que su protegida acudiera a él en sus usuales visitas impregnada del desagradable olor de Inuyasha, claro indicio de que había pasado todo el día con él.

Hubo ocasiones en las que incluso, llegó a sentirse algo receloso, hasta inseguro –cosa que jamás en su larguísima vida había experimentado– de que Rin prefiriera pasar tiempo con su inútil hermano que con él mismo, de que ella y ese híbrido hubiesen formado un vínculo aún más fuerte que el que ya tenía con él. Por esa razón, Sesshōmaru no se sintió más que satisfecho, aliviado y muy feliz, de que ella le expresara por fin abiertamente sus sentimientos y eligiera volver a su lado, tal y como siempre debió y debía ser.

Pero al ver a Inuyasha ahí, entrometiéndose de nuevo, tocando de manera tan natural a quien consideraba su más valiosa posesión, hizo que su instinto territorial y posesivo despertara por completo. Tenía que arreglar ese asuntito de una vez por todas.

─Jaken, acompaña a Rin a la aldea ─ordenó el Lord del Oeste sin apartar sus orbes de los mismos dorados de su hermano ─Traerán sus pertenencias.

─Sí, amo bonito, vamos chiquilla.

─Pero… ─repuso ella algo reacia a dejar a solas a esos dos demonios perro que ya se comenzaban a asesinar con la pura mirada.

─Ve Rin, te alcanzaré en un momento ─dijo Inuyasha para tranquilizarla, desviando sus ojos hacia ella y ganándole las palabras a Sesshōmaru, quien sin disimularlo, gruñó fuerte. El hanyō corrigió. ─Te alcanzaremos.

Finalmente la chica accedió y a regañadientes se fue tras Jaken de regreso al pueblo, mientras él sin ningún tapujo continuaba rezongando sobre lo mucho que le desagradaba pisar una aldea repleta de humanos insignificantes.

Y cuando el daiyōkai estuvo seguro de que su futura compañera se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos, no dudó en acercarse a Inuyasha y propinarle un certero golpe en el rostro, lo bastante fuerte como para que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas al césped. Ahh, qué bien se sintió hacerlo, hacía muchísimo tiempo que deseaba sacar toda la cólera que tenía guardada especialmente para ese sujeto.

─¡¿Pero qué carajo te ocurre, Sesshōmaru?! ─le gritó el hanyō, levantándose del suelo en un movimiento y colocando su mano en la empuñadura de Tessaiga.

─¿Qué te ocurre a ti? ─respondió el demonio sin elevar la voz, pero con un claro tono de peligrosa hostilidad ─Estoy harto de ésta situación, te he soportado por años Inuyasha, pero ya ha sido suficiente. Dime ahora mismo, ¿cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones con Rin?

Inuyasha elevó las cejas en clara sorpresa, como si no supiera de lo que le estaba hablando, y a Sesshōmaru ese gesto no le provocó más que repugnancia.

─¡Feh!, ¡¿Pues cuáles van a ser, idiota?!, cuidarla, protegerla, ver por ella, tal y como tu prácticamente me lo ordenaste ─dijo el menor con rabia, mirándolo de frente, sin miedo alguno ─Por si no te has dado cuenta, estúpido, se ha quedado sola por mucho tiempo.

Sesshōmaru endureció su expresión al escucharlo.

─Que no se te olvide Inuyasha, Rin es _mí_ protegida, _mí_ humana ─mencionó con voz grave, pronunciando cada palabra con claridad ─Mía, no tuya, mía.

─¡Pues vaya protector inepto que le fue a tocar! ─Inuyasha estaba iracundo, con unas ganas increíbles de dejarle a su hermano más marcas en su imperturbable rostro además de las horribles que ya tenía ─¡Tu te largas por años, la abandonas, y ahora llegas a querer llevártela sólo porque se te da la gana!

─Yo jamás la abandoné, ni jamás lo haría.

Esas palabras lo serenaron por un instante, pero no borraron del todo su coraje. Tenía que relajarse, no quería que toda esa estúpida discusión hiciera después sentir mal a Rin de alguna forma. Además ya no había marcha atrás por más reclamos que urgían por salir a flote, lo que sucedería, sucedería y punto. No tenía caso alargar el asunto.

─Más te vale, idiota ─amenazó, bajando un poco la guardia, se cruzó de brazos, sin desviar la mirada ─Cuídala, trátala bien, porque de lo contrario te juro que soy capaz de…

─¿De qué, Inuyasha?. No te atrevas a pensar ni por un segundo, que Rin te importa más a ti que a mí.

Sesshōmaru lo miraba con tanta profundidad, que el hanyō llegó a creer que si los ojos de su hermano hubieran sido espadas, ya hubiera sido atravesado por éstas más de una vez. Fue ahí cuando Inuyasha entendió todo el dilema, y lo entendió tan bien que literalmente sintió tal cual como si la realidad lo hubiese golpeado una vez más en la cara.

─No es cierto, ¿esto es en serio? ─dijo pasmado, con tanta incredulidad que casi se rió ─ ¿Tu, Sesshōmaru?, éstas celoso… ¿de mí?, ¡¿tú, de mí?!

Era imposible, inconcebible. Su hermano mayor, el soberbio daiyōkai Lord de las tierras del Oeste, ¿celoso de un hanyō "inferior y débil", por una humana?, tenía que ser una broma.

Sesshōmaru abrió sus ojos más de lo normal, maldiciendo internamente a Inuyasha por decir semejante estupidez, e incluso un poco a sí mismo por haber permitido que Rin conviviera tantos años y tan de cerca con individuos de tan baja categoría. No lo demostró ni un ápice, pero se enfureció más. Tal vez, muy en fondo sí había llegado a sentir celos e inquietud por culpa del hanyō, pero eso no quería decir que lo fuera admitir algún día. ¡Eso jamás!, primero muerto. E Inuyasha mucho menos tenía el derecho de echárselo en cara y hasta burlarse. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía, ese insolente?!

─No seas ridículo ─espetó el daiyōkai con genuina rabia, mirándolo con superioridad ─Simplemente no voy a permitir que un ser insignificante como tú, llene a Rin de dudas con respecto a su decisión de volver conmigo.

─¡Se marchará contigo, Sesshōmaru!, ¡¿Qué más quieres?! ─respondió exasperado ─No la voy a detener, sé que es tuya, ¡con un carajo, ya lo sé! ─nuevamente inhaló profundo y se tranquilizó. Maldito Sesshōmaru, realmente lograba sacarlo de sus casillas. Si hubiera sido por él, ya hubiera intentado botarle los dientes, pero necesitaba saber una cosa importante, así que haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, recuperó la seriedad y dio un paso adelante sin dejar que el otro par de ojos lo intimidara. ─Voy preguntarte algo y será mejor que me respondas con la verdad, ¿me oíste?.

─¿Qué?

─¿Tú la amas sinceramente? ─preguntó solemne, clavando fijo su mirada en el demonio, quien al principio se mantuvo callado, negándose a responder. Inuyasha endureció el semblante y habló más alto ─Contesta Sesshōmaru, ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a sacrificar por ella?

─Mi propia vida.

El daiyōkai habló tan claro, tan grave y tan seguro, que Inuyasha no pudo evitar retroceder el paso que había avanzado. De cierta forma, esa certeza con la que Sesshōmaru dijo aquello, fue lo último que necesitó su hermano para convencerse de que Rin había tomado una decisión correcta. El Lord del Oeste era engreído, arrogante, desagradable, posesivo, prejuicioso y todo lo idiota que Inuyasha quisiera, pero lo que sentía por Rin era verdadero, no sólo era ella la que lo idolatraba sin mesura, era algo recíproco, y al por fin comprenderlo, Inuyasha pudo sentir un alivio y tranquilidad reconfortantes.

─Bien ─dijo antes de dar la media vuelta ─Iré por Rin.

─Yo iré. ─Sesshōmaru se le adelantó, haciéndolo a un lado con un empujón áspero, para después comenzar a caminar rumbo a la aldea a base de largas y elegantes zancadas. Inuyasha rodó los ojos y le hizo una mueca a sus espaldas antes de seguirlo.

─¡Feh!

* * *

La noche llegó, y con ella un sentimiento agridulce. Rin se había ido. Inuyasha resopló por enésima vez y sintió el fresco aire que se colaba a través de la cortina de paja de la cabaña, mientras comía desganado el plato de estofado que Kagome había preparado. La sacerdotisa se aproximó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda con amor, transmitiéndole con su aura una paz y armonía difíciles de alcanzar por su cuenta.

─Vamos Inuyasha, ya quita esa cara, estoy completamente segura de que Sesshōmaru la sabrá hacer feliz ─le dijo con dulzura, recargando sutilmente la cabeza en el hombro masculino ─Y estoy más convencida aún, de que Rin lo hará más que feliz a él.

─Ese imbécil ─gruñó un poco, y luego sonrió de lado ─¿Puedes creer que se puso celoso al grado de creer que yo quería quitarle a Rin?

─¿De verdad? ─Kagome se separó y ahora lo vio de frente, con un gesto entre sorprendido y divertido. Después volvió a sonreír y colocó su mano en la mejilla de Inuyasha. ─Supongo que vio lo mucho que tú te has preocupado por ella durante todos estos años... y de toda la ternura que te causaba, no lo niegues.

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco y se encogió de hombros. Amaba a Kagome pero a veces detestaba cuando ella lograba ver su interior de la manera más fácil, como si fuera transparente, siempre lo había hecho, desde que se conocieron. A decir verdad, no sabía si en verdad lo detestaba o si le agradaba, pues ella era la única que podía comprenderlo en su totalidad, aunque jamás se lo haría saber abiertamente, claro.

─¡Feh! ─y volvió a resoplar irguiendo la espalda ─Como si quisiera tener a otra mujer escandalosa aquí rondando, contigo es suficiente.

Quizá no debió haber dicho eso, pues aunque Kagome le había mostrado una bella sonrisa e incluso lo había besado muy ligera y rápidamente en los labios, al instante siguiente ya se encontraba estampado en el suelo.

FIN DEL ONESHOT

* * *

 **¡No saben qué emocionada estoy de haber cumplido mi primer reto en el foro!, Estoy ansiosa por saber qué opinan sobre el fic. A mi parecer, tal vez hice que las cosas sucedieran demasiado rápido a pesar de haber sobrepasado por mucho el mínimo de 1500 palabras.**

 **Debo confesar que me costó mucho hacer que Inuyasha y Rin tuvieran esa conexión tan compleja, tuve que sacar inspiración hasta de por debajo de las piedras, pero bueno, precisamente por eso se llama reto, ¿no?. Verdaderamente espero haber cumplido con las expectativas no sólo de mi retador sino de todos lo que se toman la molestia de pasar a leer, y haberles sacado al menos una sonrisa.**

 **Muchas gracias de antemano. No me despido sin antes invitarlos a que se den una vuelta por el foro y vean el resto de las actividades.**

 **Saludos a todos.**

 _ **A favor de la campaña**_ ** _"Con voz y voto: porque leer un fic sin dejar review es como agarrarme una teta y salir corriendo"_**. **Así que no sean como Miroku y déjeme saber sus opiniones.**


End file.
